


Selfish

by Griffy (honklust)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bribery, Car Sex, Cocaine, Daddy Kink, Drug Use, Facials, Fake AH Crew, Financial Domination, Findom, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Prostate Massage, Really Stupid Methods of Snorting Coke, Semi-Public Sex, Top Gavin Free, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism, gucci
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honklust/pseuds/Griffy
Summary: Geoff can't help the shuddery, sick thrill he gets, knowing Gavin's draining his bank account for all he's worth. Gavin's happy to oblige -- Geoff does look excellent when he's trembling underneath him, broke and spent and fully prepared to do it all over again.





	Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> This is just findom geovin! Wowee! Based heavily on an rp me and my partner (emetofiles on twitter) did a few months back. 
> 
> Mind the tags, as there's extensive drug use in the second chapter, as well as slightly un-sane and unsafe dom/sub content. Smut in both parts! 18+ only.

"I uh- I mean, yeah, that one is. Nice." Geoff looked completely lost, arms already laden with shopping bags, as Gavin tapped a finger against the glass countertop. "Don't you like. Already own a nice watch, though? Do you need another one?"

"Um, of course I need another one!" Gavin scoffed, offended at the notion that Geoff would even ask him that. "Wot, you want me to wear the same watch every bloody day?" He smiled, a dangerous, dominant smirk that made Geoff's cheek flush. 

Gavin knew that Geoff loved this shit, loved being tugged around by his wallet. Some kind of financial domination thing, he supposed. Man, Geoff sure was a freak. But, still, Gavin was more than happy to oblige Geoff's little fetish. It was enough fun to reduce the older man to a flushed squirming mess, and the added bonus of getting fancy shite for free was most certainly welcome.

"R-Right. Right, of course. Yeah." And well, Gavin would've been right in stating that Geoff was definitely getting something out of all this. He loved letting the guy waste his daytime hours leading him from store to store, strutting like a peacock, while Geoff trailed along behind him carrying his shit. 

There was just something so thrilling about the look on Gavin's face when he saw something he wanted, the thrill of watching him rock on his heels as the numbers racked up higher and higher, and the sweet intonation of his voice when he thanked him. Geoff would've bought Gavin the whole mall – hell, the whole city - if he asked for it. He was completely and utterly enamored with him. 

Dopey eyed, he watched him move along the counter, selecting a small collection of different pieces. "Uh- what's the damage there, kid?" He leaned up beside him to get an eyeful of the price screen on the register, blanching. "A... A little pricy. Aheh.” He croaked, throat feeling tight. 

"Is that gonna be a problem?" He asked – voice patently flat - not taking his eyes off the shiny, 24 karat rings he was trying on, watching how they sparkled under the florescent lights of the luxury jewelry store. He turned around and grabbed Geoff by the suit collar, pulling him in close enough so only that he could hear him. "Don’t these look sharp, _Daddy?"_

Okay. Haha. That- that was it. 

The kid sure knew how to play him, didn't he? He cleared his throat, face flushed, dick twitching in his pants. "They... They look great on you. Of course. Sure." And then he was reaching out with his one free hand, gently tracing a finger across Gavin's knuckles. "You want all of em?"

Heh, Geoff was so easy. What a fucking sap. A very handsome and kind sap, though. He smirked, practically purring into Geoff's ear. "Yeh, all of 'em." Gavin then turned back towards the bird at the counter, her face very red, trying to avoid eye contact with them both. Poor thing. 

Time for Gavin to turn on the charm. "Aw, luv, you must get so bored with all these rich arseholes in here all day, hm?" He put on his most charismatic smile, leaning forward on the counter. "Go 'head and ring us up for all these, yeah? I'm gonna wear them out."

Geoff exhaled softly through his teeth, keeping himself nice and close to Gavin in an effort to hide his increasingly obvious erection. He always wound up with this issue when they went shopping, didn't he? 

He slunk up to the register properly, avoiding eye contact with the lady behind it as he dug his credit card out of his wallet. His eyes flickered up to glance at the screen and the total -- something riding nice and high around the seven thousand mark and ticking on further with the addition of the new rings -- and felt his heart settle thickly in his throat. He didn't say anything as he swiped the card, shoving it back into his pocket. Didn’t trust his voice not to crack.

"Where-- where to next, baby?"

Gavin whistled as he saw the total. Eight grand wasn't bad, huh? He knew Geoff's wallet would be feeling that later. Might have to hold up another bank after this. He gave the lady behind the counter a wink, sliding her a crisp hundo that he pilfered from Geoff's pocket earlier that day. "Thanks for bein' a good sport, luv." He then wrapped his hand around Geoff's, the new metal on Gavin's fingers cold against his clammy hands, tugging him along back into the hall. "I’m thinkin’ Gucci.”

He followed after him like a lost puppy, swallowing thickly as he considered his finances. "Right, right, uh. Sure." He mumbled, sort of lost in thought as he admired Gavin's narrow hips, watched him practically run across the faux-marble floor towards the gold-rimmed entrance to the Gucci store. He didn't like these places much - they were presumptuous even for him - but he most certainly did get a sick little thrill out of just how dry his bank account was going to be after this.

For Gavin’s part, it wasn’t that he didn’t know that these kinds of stores were filled with overpriced, ugly clothes – but that was part of the thrill. He wanted to see how far he could make Geoff go, see if he could get his account balance in the negatives on impractical garbage. 

One of the women working the store greeted them over-enthusiastically, and Gavin assured her that they wouldn't need any help. He knew exactly what he was doing. "Don't worry, luv. I plan on spending a lot." He squeezed Geoff's hand, a dangerous smile spreading on his face again. 

He sort of felt faint - a familiar haziness that he settled into every time Gavin dragged him along like this. The kid sure as hell knew how to play him, and, well. Geoff didn't seem to be putting up much of a fight. He gave the attendant a strained little smile at Gavin's words, his face flushing red. He could only imagine the damage that he was doing to him already, could practically feel the cash sliding out from between his fingers.

It was thrilling, like standing at the edge of a skyscraper. 

Gavin looked downright predatory as he made his way along the walls and racks of clothing, eyes scanning everything carefully, knowing full well that Geoff would buy him all of it if he asked.

Geoff sat patiently next to him in a plush little chair, a bag covering his crotch. Heh. 

It wasn’t long until Gavin came across one he liked, cooing as he pulled it out and showing it off to Geoff. It was a jersey jacket, the print a bunch of screaming panther faces of different colors, making a kind of obnoxious rainbow. It was flashy, and so Gavin. "Look at this one!" He held the garment in front of himself, rubbing the soft fabric as he posed in front of Geoff. "And it's only about two grand. Not so bad, right?” 

God, was it hot in here? Gavin was making a scene of showing off the absolutely garish jacket he'd chosen, sliding his hands down the front of it like he already owned it. Geoff felt a startled little choke-laugh escape him, sweat beading on his forehead. "It's-- Uh, that's certainly something, yeah. If you like it, go- go for it."

"Wot, you don't like it?" He pouted at Geoff, doing his best to both guilt him and fish for compliments. "Too much color? Cuz we can go home now, if you want…" His frown quickly morphed into a crooked little smile, his eyes flickering down towards where he knew Geoff was hard. There was no need for him to twist the knife like this, but it certainly was fun.

"N-- No, no, no it's." He swallowed, his voice lilting high and panicky, "It looks amazing on you. Everything looks good on you." He gestured at him with one hand, eyes raking up and down Gavin's skinny frame. "I like the, uh. Color." And then, quieter, meeting Gavin's eyes, "Go ahead and keep going. Haven't gotten my card declined yet."

Gavin smiled again, lowering his head to peer dangerously at Geoff through his eyelashes. Oh, Geoff was such a good little piggy. "Thank you, Daddy." And, so, Gavin draped the jacket back over his arms, running off to find the matching joggers and whatever other gaudy shite caught his eye.  


After about a half-hour of shopping with the kind of gleeful abandon a very, very rich man could afford, he dragged Geoff up to the counter. 

__  
Beep.  
• Panther face technical jersey jacket ($1,980)  
Beep.  
• Panther face technical jersey jogging pant ($1,380)  
Beep.  
• Black leather backpack, studded with different beetles ($3,490)  
Beep.  
• Black wool sweater with a bird motif and gold lurex thread ($2,900)  
Beep.  
• Metallic gold leather bomber jacket ($4,500)

“Will that be all for you two?” The cashier offered them a small, knowing smile – he’d seen this whole song and dance before, clearly. 

Geoff hadn't ever actually nutted in his pants on any of these outings, before. That would be just too much, even for him. The sheer embarrassment of having to slink out of the mall with cum in his underwear would be enough to probably make him die on the spot. 

That said, he didn't think he'd ever been as close as he was when he watched Gavin bounce excitedly on his heels, the number in front of him rolling up to a _crisp_ $15,603 and some change. 

His hand was trembling as he drug out his wallet, pushing the leather billfold into Gavin's hand. He wanted him to swipe it this time. Wanted to watch him drain his wallet like he was pulling the trigger on a gun pressed against his head. _“Pricey."_ He murmured, pressing himself up against Gavin's back – subtle, but close enough that their relationship was more than apparent. He was trembling a little, cock hard against the other man's butt. "Was-- Was that enough for you?"

Gavin could practically feel Geoff trembling behind him as the very kind man at the register rang them up, a satisfied little smile on his face. He didn’t give a shite if these two were getting off on this – he was making a killing in commissions. 

And then Gavin swiped Geoff's credit card with pride, motions sharp and definitive, holding his breath as he waited so see if it would decline- if it did, of course, he would be _very_ upset. 

Thankfully, after a few seconds, the printer behind the counter buzzed quietly to life, printing out his receipt while, simultaneously, the pin pad read "APPROVED".  


Mission success. 

Gavin heard Geoff's breath hitch behind him and he reached back, giving him a quick swat on the hip. _Be patient, Daddy._ The cashier handed him his bags as he explained the store's return policy while Gavin explained that he would _definitely_ be keeping these, thank you. 

And just like that, the two men made their way back to the car, Gavin quietly praising Geoff for how nice and pretty and _expensive_ all these gifts were, Geoff's arms full of bags. 

He'd do anything to get Gavin to say he _loved him_ and _appreciated him_ and that he was so happy with how much money Geoff had spent for him. Geoff wondered if he had enough cash left to even buy a Slurpee, and that thought made him feel dizzy. Nothing got him quite as high as letting Gavin take him by the throat and suck all the cash out of his bank account while smiling benignly the whole time.

"How much was all that? Something like 25 grand, hm? I _really_ appreciate it."

He sunk into the driver's seat like he'd been walking for years, like he was properly exhausted - Gavin's items carefully deposited in the trunk of his sleek black Lexus. He didn't even have the strength to press the start button, breathing heavy, Gavin's voice in his ear making him visibly shudder as he turned to look at him, blue eyes half-lidded. "Uh huh. Somethin' like that. You look so-- so good when you've got my wallet in your hand. But I guess you know that, don't you, baby?" His voice was low and soft, full of a kind of sustained amazement.

"Oh, I know it _very_ well." He cooed, leaning over enough to rub his palm across the tent in Geoff's trousers. "I could tell how hard you were when you saw how much that final total was, Daddy. Surprised you didn't cum right there." Gavin loved how worked up Geoff got doing this, especially seeing him pitch a tent like that in _public._ It was so incredibly filthy. And to think that all Gavin had to do was spend a measly little quarter of a million to get his boss all hot and bothered like this…

Geoff was always a little floored by how _easy_ he was, himself. The most powerful man in Los Santos, driven to the point of _whimpering_ by some cute little otter who had his hand in his pocket. But Gavin wasn't just some random kid - he was a calculating little bastard, and he knew exactly how to play to Geoff's weaknesses. Just one look at Gavin made him feel so much love that he thought he’d be sick from it – it was disgusting. Addictive.

The feeling of Gavin's hand on his cock through the expensive layers of fabric made an audible, high gasp spill out of his chapped lips, head rolling back against the leather seat. "God," He murmured, voice thick. He was going to cream his fucking pants like a teenager if Gavin kept this up. "I-- I nearly did. Probably would've if you'd made us go anywhere else." He faltered, hands curling against the sides of his seat. "But. But I would've kept going if you asked me to."

"Wot, and have you trotting around inside Versace with cum in your pants? C'mon, Geoff, that's a classy bloody store!" He laughed, delighting in the way that Geoff squirmed and squeezed his eyes shut as he rubbed at his cock through the charcoal twill of his suit pants. 

He figured he owed him one; Geoff was so, _so,_ good to him in the mall. He deserved a reward for being such a good little piggy. He moved his hand over to the button on his trousers, pulling the zipper down and fishing Geoff's cock out through the slit in his silk boxers. Man, Geoff _was_ incredibly hard. "Wow, Daddy." He swallowed. "You weren't kidding. Did seeing me faff around with your wallet really get you this hot?"

He snorted out through his nose, a watery smile spreading across his lips at Gavin's soft little laugh. But then he had his hands down the front of his pants, and his narrow, gold-wrapped fingers were wrapped around his cock and he felt like he couldn't fucking breathe. 

He slapped a hand over his own mouth, digging his nails into the leather seat, his eyes squeezing shut for just a moment. His cock was rock solid, the head slick, the neat little piercing just under the head shiny with pre-cum. Gavin's words sounded distant but he struggled to focus, still desperately eager to be _good._ "Yeah, Yes. God, yes. I... I just. I love watching you take everything I've got, Gavver." He mumbled, rocking his hips up pathetically. He was a flushed, desperate mess and he'd only been in the car for moments.

Gavin laughed again, his breath hot on the head of Geoff's cock. "Aw, you're such a _good_ little pig for me, Geoff." He took the head into his mouth, his tongue running over the hole at the underside of his glans where the little steel ball of his piercing sat. His dark eyes flickered up to his face, a wicked smirk on his face when he pulled off again, “How could I resist draining you dry?”

Gavin wasn't much good at blowies in the first place – he’d admit that - and he certainly couldn't take all of Geoff in his mouth with the piercing he had; his gag reflex was way too sensitive. So, instead, he wrapped his ringed fingers around the base of Geoff's cock, jerking him off into his mouth, tongue sliding across the head.  


Gavin's words made his dick twitch in his grasp, whining _pathetically_ , one hand coiling in Gavin's hair - gentle. He was always gentle with him, unless Gavin specified he wanted something else. Geoff had been trained to do exactly what made Gavin happy.

"Yes," He mumbled, his cock leaking against Gavin's tongue, the warm, wet pressure against the little ball beneath the head of his cock had tears beading in his eyes. "Please, Gavin, I-- Can I cum?" His voice was strained and lilting, watching his skilled fingers slide down the length of his cock, the gold glittering in the lights of the parking garage. There was something so spectacular about that, the combination of filth and gold. 

"Aw, already?" He chuckled at him – still stroking him as he spoke, lips brushing the head of his dick.

Of course, he was just teasing - he didn't expect Geoff to be able to last for very long, not with all that delicious financial foreplay they had gotten up to in the mall. He looked up at him through his eyelashes, sticking out his tongue once again with an coy little smile, _allowing_ Geoff to cum all over the inside of his mouth... God, he was perfect, an angel cast in the orange emergency lights glittering in through the windows.

He felt his cock lurch as Gavin's hand worked him over expertly. He tensed up, arching his back forward and-- And he nearly jumped out of his fucking skin at the sound of a knock on the window, hands splaying spidery against the seat as a shout escaped him, his eyes wide and startled. Gun. Should've had a gun on him.  


Oh. Just a mall security guard, here to yell at them for fucking in the parking garage. Perfect. 

Gavin rolled his eyes, leaning forward to press at the window control button, his stomach crushing against Geoff’s nearly-painful erection. He made an annoyed sound through his teeth as he dug three hundred dollar bills out of Geoff's wallet- the absolute last of his money. He tossed the bills out of the open window, the Benjamins hitting the guard gently on the chest. "Oi, sod off, will you? I'm trying to bloody get something done, here!"

Apparently, that was enough of a bribe to convince the guard to grumble and turn away, shaking his head with $300 in his hands as he headed elsewhere. Just another day in the sleazy rich part of town. 

Something about the fact that Gavin was _taking care of it for him,_ digging out the very last of Geoff's cash and tossing it at the intruder like it was _nothing, like it was just paper--_

Geoff moaned within unfortunate earshot of the cop as he left.

He was too far gone to give a shit, though, coiling his hand around Gavin's wrist, gently bringing it back down to his weeping cock as soon as the younger man was done squishing him. "P-poor guy. Didn't get t'stay and watch." 

He snorted quietly, his face red, and gently pulled Gavin's head back down, face once more alongside his cock. "L-Lick it for me."

“I think if he stayed we'd have a couple of wanted stars on our back." He grinned, leaning back down to suck at the side of Geoff's cock. He didn't expect for that incident to do anything but annoy him, but he found his skin tingling from it, the publicness of the whole thing, the idea that he _might_ still be giving someone a show. 

He groaned as he took Geoff's cock back into his mouth, a little bit deeper this time, like he was trying to impress someone. He exhaled though his nose and squeezed his eyes shut, trying his damnedest to keep his gag reflex under control and he worked Geoff to climax, his hand moving faster around his cock.

"Mh, wouldn’t be nothing new." He mumbled, although his soft musing was almost instantly replaced by a sharp, desperate gasp as Gavin took a good inch or two of his dick into his mouth, closing his lips around the head. He could feel his tongue pressed flush to the underside of his cock, rubbing against the piercing. His thighs were trembling, hands cupping at Gavin's chin, stroking at the coarse fuzz there. His hand was moving so perfectly, he knew exactly what he was fucking doing, knew exactly how to take him apart. "God, god, Gavin, yes-- Look at me, baby." He tilted his chin up just a bit, felt his thighs tense, climax finally catching up to him. Just a little bit more. Just. Just a little more.

Gavin looked at Geoff through his pretty eyelashes once again, little tears starting to form in his eyes just from the pressure on the back of his tongue. God, he only had like, two inches of Geoff in his mouth. He pulled off of him with a wet pop, thick, mucousy spit connecting Gavin's lips to Geoff's cock, and smiled up at him, his eyes red and watery. 

His own erection was starting to get frustrating, painfully ignored, but Gavin was determined to make Geoff cum all over his tongue before he did anything else. "C'mon, Daddy, cum for me." He demanded sternly, sticking his tongue back out again. Man, he was going to fucking _wreck_ Geoff when they got back to the penthouse.

He couldn't help himself, not with Gavin's eyes sparkling with tears, his tongue stuck out, moisture glittering in the circles under his eyes. He looked like a fucking painting, perfect and pristine and all _his_ \--  


His toes curled in his shoes and rolled his hips up against Gavin's face as his orgasm crashed into him like a semi-truck, a sharp gasp tearing its way out of his throat. 

He came across Gavin's lips and tongue, spilling hot and sticky down his spitty chin. Geoff's fingers coiled in Gavin's hair, tugging him forward against his cock, rubbing the sensitive underside against his wet, hot tongue, his own head rocking back against the seat as he groaned loudly. 

"Fuuck, oh my god, Gavin, thank you..." He shuddered violently as he came down, fingers stroking sweetly through his hair.

Gavin was hoping that Geoff would mostly cum in his mouth, but his entire lower face ended up sticky with Geoff's cum. Goddammit, he got it in his fucking beard. Ah well, at least Geoff was bloody cute when he came. 

Geoff didn't mean to make a mess of Gavin's face, but he certainly wasn’t upset about it. He'd be lying to himself if he didn't think Gavin looked awfully pretty with his chin and lips all sticky with cum, little streaks of it clinging in his beard. He wished he could take a picture, but. Well. Maybe next time.  


He inhaled shakily, his breathing ragged, and watched as Gavin leaned in towards his face - god, he wanted to kiss him, to taste himself on his lips - but of course, Gavin wasn't having that.

No, Gavin's hand moved towards the pocket on Geoff's breast, plucking out his overpriced pocket square and wiping his face with it, spitting the rest of Geoff's load into the deep green fabric. He tucked the soiled handkerchief back into Geoff's pocket, patting it down into place. "C'mon, luv. Lets go back to the penthouse. I'm not done with you, yet.” 

What was another few hundred dollars in dry cleaning, anyway? He swallowed thickly, his heart hammering, vision a little blurry. He was starting to feel kind of distant and shaky despite how much he'd prefer to stay present.

Gavin's words certainly helped, though. He had started the car before he even realized it, nodding urgently. "Yeah, yeah, god, okay. Fuck." His fingers were stuttering on the wheel as he gunned it out of the parking garage, not really focusing on the road ahead of him. "Need a bump." He mumbled, licking his lower lip as he sped through a red light. "Gavver? Can you help me out here?"


End file.
